Rain Rain Go Away
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Why are you wet? Did you walk here?" she asked worriedly, quickly yanking the door wide open and pulling me into her front hall. My teeth chattered loudly as I stood before her, wet clothes clinging to my shaking form. demi/selena demena mitchie/mikayla


_**A/N: **I love this song, it's by Dashboard confessional and... it inspired me to write this little piece. Another Demena/Mitchayla, since I seem to be addicted to them at the moment. I hope the ending's okay. :)_

_Take a photograph  
It'll be the last  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here  
_

"I can't believe this. Your dumping me for her?" I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't stop a few leaking out and streaking down my cheeks, leaving a trail of black mascara behind. Nate looked down guiltily, scuffing his shoes on the worn carpet.

"I'm sorry Mickey, can't.. can't we still be friends" he looked back up slowly, dark curls falling slightly in his face, those gorgeous eyes I'd fallen for boring into me. I clenched my jaw so hard it hurt and shook my head fiercely, my hair flying ever where as I tried to shake off the tears. I was not going to cry, not in front of him. I concentrated completely on trying not to cry, clenching my fist so tight my nails dug into my palms.

"Mikayla" he tried again but this time I looked up, furious, and he quickly took a step back away from me looking slightly scared. After a moment he took a breath and began to speak again.

"Listen, let's just talk about this…".

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say  
_

"No, you have nothing left to say to me" I snapped back, cutting him off before he started trying to talk me out of my anger. I had every right to be angry at him. He was dumping me for Hannah Montana, my professional and personal rival. Without another word I grabbed my bag and stormed out the door. As I stepped out onto the foot path a cruel chill seeped into my bones and cold water seeped into my clothes. Each drop was heavy, hitting the top of my head with force as it fell from the awning above.

"Great" I mumbled to no-one in particular, zipping up my jacket, pulling on my hood and crossing my arms over my chest. For a moment I paused, taking in a deep breath in preparation before I went. _On the count of three_ I told myself firmly. I didn't want to stick around and have Nate come after me. _One… Two… Three_. I dashed out onto the side walk and began sprinting as fast as I could without slipping or tripping on the wet cement.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
_

That day was supposed to be great. That day was supposed to be fine and sunny. That day was the year anniversary of me and Nate's relationship. Instead I was speed walking down the foot path, avoiding puddles and dodging people and their umbrella's with a dark cloud hanging over my head, literally. I wish I'd brought my rain coat, my clothes where almost soaked through. I knew where I was going though and it was just a couple more blocks away.

Why that day of all days did it have to be so miserable. Me and the sky where both crying, dressed in grey and feeling heavy. My tears where mixed with raindrops, salt and fresh water mingling as they ran down my face and dripped off the bottom of my chin. I couldn't feel the rain anymore, I was too wet and cold to notice. I pulled at the strap of my bag and kept walking, just kept walking, because what else could I do?

My converse made a slapping sound against the wet concrete, every once in a while a splash as they landed in a shallow pool of water where the side walked dipped or cracked. When did the rain go from a fun thing to a bad thing? When I was a child the rain was a thing of wonder and excitement. Me and Mitchie would pull on our rainbow gumboots and run straight out the front door as soon as we saw the first drops. We'd jump in puddles and dance around in the street till we where soaking wet and a little muddy and coming running back inside to our worried mothers, standing in the door way with towels ready.

When did I grow up to the point that now the rain is just a nuisance? Now when I see the grey clouds forming, I groan. I pull out my raincoat and umbrella from the depths of my cupboard and just hope it stays away as long as possible. I don't laugh when the first few drops hit my head and look up to the sky in wonder, I scowl and put my head down and fasten my pace to try and reach shelter quickly.

_Is it you I want  
Or just the notion of  
A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

As soon as I reached the foot path I began to run again, desperate to escape the icy water showering down from above. I sprinted up the front steps and stopped just before I slammed into the wood front door. Every fiber of my being felt cold and dead and soaking wet as I reached a shaking hand to knock. The noise was weak, my pale fingers curled into a loose fist still pressed against the sturdy wood as the door began to open.

"Mikayla" at first her voice sounded cheerful, happy to see me as she always is "what… why are you wet? Did you walk here?" she asked worriedly, quickly yanking the door wide open and pulling me into her front hall. My teeth chattered loudly as I stood before her, wet clothes clinging to my shaking form. She closed the door behind me and slowly led me into her bed room.

"What happened Mickey?" she asked softly as she sat me down on the bed. Now the rain was gone, I realized I was still crying, tears trickling down my cold cheeks. Her hands where soft and warm as she wiped every single tear away. I opened my mouth in an attempt to speak but nothing came out and so she took me in her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Nate dumped me… for Hannah" I squeaked, my voice rough and so quiet I was surprised she heard it. Mitchie sighed heavily, rubbing my back and placing a soft kiss on my forehead and then my cheek that got my temperature slowly rising again. When I scrape my knee, Mitchie's always the one who kisses it better for me. I let a small smile grace my lips as she looks down at me, already beginning to feel a little better now I'm in her presence.

"Come on" she whispered, rising to her feet again and standing in front of me, both her hands on my shoulders "let's get you out of those wet clothes". I don't think she noticed the light blush that rose in my cheeks at her words, she smiled softly and walked over to her dresser to find me something else to wear. I sat frozen on her bed, my soggy clothes leaving a wet patch on her doona cover. She walked back over with a dry pair of jeans and an old T-shirt, placing them down beside me.

"Mickey, you'll catch a cold if you don't. Now get out of those wet clothes before I have to take them off you myself" she told me sternly, but I could see the smile she was just holding back. After I still didn't move she shook her head and did exactly as she said she would, unzipping my jacket and sliding it off both arms before putting it aside. Gingerly, she peeled of my shirt, making me lift my arms so she could get it over my head like my mum used to when I was three.

"It'll be okay, I promise" she told me with such confidence I believed her, like I always do, and she's always right.

_Safe to say from here  
Your getting closer now  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

Once I was dressed in dry, warm clothes I crawled up to the top of her bed and leaned back on the soft pillows, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. She left the room for a minute and as soon as she was gone all the horrible feelings came back again. I felt sick at the thought of Nate and Hannah together, I felt angry at the both of them, I felt confused and I wondered what I'd done wrong. Why didn't he want me? What did she have that I didn't?

After a couple of minutes the bed room door creaked and Mitchie slipped back in carrying a mug of steaming brown liquid. Her smile made the bad feelings go away, but made some new ones I didn't quite understand. She crawled up the bed and snuggled in next to me, handing over the mug. I held it right up near my face, warming my hands on it's sides and inhaling the delicious scent. Mitchie's mum always made the best hot chocolates.

"Do you remember when we used to lie in bed and listen to the thunder?" she asked, eyes gazing out the window dreamily at the rain pouring down outside as if she could see us five years ago "we'd sit at the window for hours and watch the lightning and you'd always get scared and cling to my arm so tight I thought I was going to loose circulation" she laughed. I knew what she was doing, trying to distract me, so I played along.

"Do you remember when we used to try and catch the rain on our tongues?" I added, before taking a slow sip of my hot chocolate and reveling in the feel of the warm liquid running down the back of my throat and into my stomach "we'd stand out in the rain for ages with our mouths open and our tongues poked out going 'Ahhhh' and hardly catch a drop". She grinned, leaning her head on my damp shoulder.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
_

After I finished my hot chocolate and we'd talked about countless childhood memories we settled into comfortable silence. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close as we listened to the rain. I pressed my ear up against her chest, I could hear her heart, pounding loud and fast. I stayed there, listening intently, finding the constant sound soothing.

"Mickey" she mumbled softly, lips moving against my hair as she spoke. I waited a moment and then looked up, her arms still holding my close. She looked down at me and then out at the window, as if deciding if she really wanted to say what she'd been about to or not.

"You so much better than him" she said, still refusing to look at me "He doesn't deserve you, not if he's going to treat you like this!" I smiled and touched her cheek lightly. No-one was ever good enough for me according to Mitchie, ever stupid guy I dated who broke my heart didn't deserve me. She finally looked me in the eyes, blushing a deep crimson.

"Thank you" I told her with all sincerity and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. I lingered a little longer than I should have, taking in a deep breath of her sweet scent like honeyed pears and orange flowers. When I finally pull away she's smiling at me, eyes twinkling with something I've never seen before.

"You are my sunshine on a rainy day" I tell her, trying to brake the awkwardness between us that seemed to be building. She burst out laugh, shaking her head at me. I guess it was a little corny, though it's completely true. When I have a crappy day, she can always make it better. I pushed her lightly, mocking hurt that she found my compliment funny. She giggled and pushed me back and soon we were rolling round playfully on her bed.

_To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you  
Is all  
To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you  
Is all....  
_

When we finally stop I find myself lying beneath her. My breath catches in my throat, not knowing what to do now. We both freeze, limbs slightly entangled and breathing heavy from our wrestle. Our chest are heaving against each others, trying to take in enough oxygen but I can never seem to breath properly around her.

"Mitch…" I whisper, though I don't know what I was planning on saying. She didn't reply and I said nothing more, so the room stayed silent, filled only with the sound of the rain hitting the roof and the distant rumble of thunder. I bit my lip uncertainly, now knowing what we were doing but not wanting to move. My arms where around her waist and hers around my neck, our foreheads pressed against each others. My head was spinning, filled with thoughts so loud they all drowned each other out so I was left only with a loud buzz filling my mind.

I was having those feelings again, the ones I always got around her but I didn't know what they where. Lying underneath her they started to become a little clearer. There was this churning in my stomach, like it was filled with butterflies. There was this hot feeling all over my skin, like a fever that never showed up on a thermometer. There was this hammering in my chest that matched hers, our hearts beating much too fast. And so I kissed her.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

Her lips where soft, they moved gently against mine and tasted vaguely off watermelon. I never thought kissing my best friend could feel so right, so perfect, so much better than kissing Nate ever did. The churning in my stomach had turned to a warm feeling, stilling fluttering like butterflies wings but so much more delightful.

"Mickey.." she whispered against my lips and I instantly pulled away. God, had I just ruined everything? My stomach became an anxious knot as I opened my eyes to look up at her. Her forehead was still pressed against mine, lips so close I could almost still taste them as she breathed.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. _I was just.. upset. Yea, that's got to be it_ I tried to convince myself _I was upset and I wanted comfort and I just went about it the wrong way_. And once I told her that I was sure she'd understand and we could just forget it. I hoped. Mitchie swallowed loudly and shook her head at me, eyes focused intently on mine.

"Don't be" she replied, just as quietly and pressed her lips against mine. And there it was again, that feeling coursing through my body. When she pulled away again I looked up shyly, matching her smile with one just as bright. it took me a moment to realize the rain had stopped. The world outside was still, the grey clouds parting to reveal a stretch of brilliant blue sky through Mitchie's open curtains and the sun peered out, shining warm light down across the fresh, damp land.

"I told you your are my sunshine on a rainy day" I grinned, and nudged her, pointing to the sun now lighting up every rain drop sliding down the cold glass. Mitchie looked up, eyes still full of that childish wonder I thought I'd lost as she took it all in.

"Well, I guess I am".


End file.
